Times of the New Era:Race Bestiary'
by Direct From Gensokyo
Summary: the unfinished guide to the races, continents, and important events of the world of Felgaia.


Times of the New Era : Race Bestiary

Introduction

The following stories after this all have something to do with the details in this book and believe me, there are a lot of 'em. In total I have decided to create a world with approximately 10 races, 3 notable continents, and a huge amount of storyline. As such, because of the extensive details, I have decided to start with a bestiary of the book to help you understand each item on the list, I hope you enjoy as I will try to add as much entertainment in this book as humanly possible. One detail I should mention is I try to distinguish between races of society, beastial races, and races of history.

Chapter 1 : The Humans

Humans in this world, a race of society, are divided in part by their latent powers of empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, and intelligence. Each human in this world lives on average about 85 years. As I said before, they do have powers in this world, albeit powers uncommonly experienced in our own world.

Section 1 : Empathy

Empathy is the power to detect the emotions of the living beings around them, excluding plants. It is the most common of the regular powers in this world and ours, and is commonly practiced in both by therapists and psychiatrists. Empathy can be used as early as 7 years of age untrained. Trained, it can become a sufficient substitute for interpretation. It is a power that isn't considered a power by most. However, there are differences between psychological empathy an psychic empathy. Psychological empathy can only work on humans and humanoids, while psychic empathy can work on any living being, once again excluding plants. Psychic empathy, when used on pets, also alerts the people who use them of their little buddy's felling toward them or someone else.

Section 2 : Intelligence

Intelligence, while not really a power, can influence the other powers humans have capability over. It can affect how well their empathy works, how effective they are in telepathy, and how far they can throw something with telekinesis. It is the strength of their minds and souls.

Another aspect of a human's intel is how well they can resist possession. It also affect how well they can refuse gifts of magic and power from other races. All in all, intelligence is an important trait human must have in order to use their powers effectively and to protect them from mystic harm and reform.

Section 3 : Telepathy

Telepathy is the power to read a living being's mind. It is most effective on other humans and can be an effective tool to translate what a person is trying to say in a different language. It is also an effective power when trying to tell when a person is lying. In short, it is like a universal translator/lie detector. However, when trying to use it on other races, telepathy won't be as effective. Some races can shut their minds to telepathy, preventing them from having their minds read.

Section 4 : Telekinesis

Telekinesis is the rarest of the human's powers. It is the ability to move objects with their minds. Telekinesis only works on objects that have a lower mass than a human's brain times how smart they are. The length of the effected object is also effected by their intel. It is a great way for them to manipulate matter from far off.

Telekinesis can also be used to turn nearby objects into weapons. Take, for example, picking up a rock and throwing it at a bully with telekinesis. Don't expect the bully to get up anytime soon. He's probably knocked unconscious. Or having a ring literally thrown down your throat. If it doesn't come out within 1 minute, the ring will choke the life right out of you. There are limitations, however. In many cities in this world it is illegal to use telekinesis on another person.

Chapter 2 : The Pixies

Pixies are a small race of society, generally only getting to about 3'3 in length. However, they are just about as smart as humans, and possess powers based on their mood. A pixie's mood depends on its color, and can never change. Once born, a pixie's color is randomly inherited from their parents. It can either be blue, red, green, or indigo. They can live to be about one to two hundred years old.

Section 1 : Blue Pixies

Blue pixies are the happiest and most mature of the pixies. They are generally pure of heart, kind, and selfless. Most blue pixies can heal others with their prayers, while others can use powers from heaven above. They never worry about life or death, believing that if a person dies, it is part of fate. This, however, lead some blue pixies to believe they are fate's hands, changing scenarios for the better.

Blue pixies are generally at home near water, and live peacefully with humans and other benevolent races. They are commonly seen working at churches or other pure careers making the most out of their magic.

Section 2 : Red Pixies

Red pixies are fiery, both emotionally and magically. They are quick-tempered, selfish, and downright mean. They are the pre-madonnas and bullies of this world and are not the type of person you want to hang out with. Their powers incinerate the people they don't like, while at times warms a their few friends' bodies, souls, and spirits.

Red pixies usually live in places that are run-down, warm, or busy. They are mostly cops, lawyers, or chefs. They are sassy to most, but make eternal friends and never try to make them upset.

Section 3 : Green Pixies

Green Pixies have a little more freedom over their emotions, but not their powers. They are generally a mix between red and blue pixies emotionally. Magically, they are in a sub-race all their own. Green pixies have powers that control nature and life cycles, making a being grow younger, become old, or wither. Some of their powers include poison, while others include plant manipulations.

Green pixies tend to move a lot, but their homes are near nature. They work as park rangers or farmers. All in all, they are a great color to choose from.

Section 4 : Indigo Pixies

Indigo pixies are a dark, evil type of pixie that have the ultimate control over their emotions in exchange for their powers possessing them. Speaking of powers, theirs are from the darkness, always causing harm to someone. As such, they are outcast by society as a beastial race.

Since they cannot live with society, they have to fend for themselves in the wilds of the world. They also do not have a career, as the reason is apt. One should take care when running into them, as they have murderous intent.

Chapter 3 : The Hawk People

Hawk people are a tall, muscular race of society. They reach heights of up to nine feet tall and can lift up 200 pounds. They show great leadership abilities, a calm demeanor, and a strong sense of direction. They also have limited powers like pyrokinesis, inner voice, empathy, sonic roar, and telepathy. They create elegant pieces of art from metal as well as beautiful but deadly weapons.

Section 1 : Pyrokinesis

Pyrokinesis is the ability to control fire. It can be beneficial, as well as destructive. Many hawk people (particularly hawk men) use this power when blacksmithing to control where the flames lick the metal. They also use it to encircle their enemies to incapacitate them by dehydrating them. Finally, it is used to control their body temperatures so they never go below their normal temperature, which is usually 103°F.

Pyrokinesis is used by many of the races on this world, as it is a great way to keep warm in cold climates. Keep in mind, however, that it is also a deadly tool, and is illegal for hawk people to use it on other races of society for any purpose other than incapacitation or warmth. One should use caution when using pyrokinesis.

Section 2 : Inner Voice

The inner voice is a power specifically unique to the hawk people. It allows them to project their conscious outwad to other people's minds. This particular power can also be usd to control the decisions made by other people by providing an inner opinion and shutting off or turning on certain nerves concerning guilt, remorse, pity, or pride.

The inner voice is one of the special power used by only certain races and 's also one of the more powerful power of this world and can be used on just about any race.

Section 3 : The Sonic Roar

The sonic roar is also used only by the hawk people and select other races. It is one of the powers that can be deadly is overused on an individual. When used, it emits a powerful shockwave that either incapacitates someone, or if powerful enough, slices right through a person. Of the more deadly aspects of this power, it can also be used beneficially by using it to enhance the vocal power of hawk people. It allows their voice to sound like it was put up to a megaphone.

Of the wany powers of this world, this is one of the few affected by the strength of the person's vocal chords. It is also one of the more uncommon to experience.

Chapter 4 : The Sorceresses

A sorceress takes the form of any of the other races of society. Unlike what other people think, there are not school where you become a sorceress. They are born with their powers and the knowledge to use them. A sorceress cannot live without their powers, as they are so extensively mixed into their blood. Of these powers, they have control over Time, conrol over Ice, and magic from across the elements. When a sorceres begins to die, they wander the world looking for a host to pass the powers onto. Once they pass them on, whether they are healthy or terminal, they die.

Section 1 : Powers over Time

Sorceresses can control the very quantun fields around them. Aptly, it allows them to spped themselves up and slow others down. These powers also affect a person's age. They can even trap a person in a "time-void" where they are caught in an endless nightmare. Their powers are one of the few forbidden in society, and punishments can go up to forced power gifts, electrocution, and even incineration.

Section 2 : Powers over Ice

Sorceresses also control moisture, and can freeze it into giant lances of ice. These lances are so deadly, that they can go right through 2 men and still fly. They are also used to pierce through building when shrinked to create effective nails. These ice lances and lancets are still nothing to joke around with.


End file.
